


Бешеный пёс

by Chenko



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Furry, Gen, Single work, Traditional Media, fandom Antagonists 2020, две работы под одной шапкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenko/pseuds/Chenko
Summary: Всё как обычно, но только Джокер - что-то вроде оборотня.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	1. Допрос

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/n1ra1u3j0xndbx7/%2186841621.jpg)


	2. Бэт-луна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Бэтмена в кадре только уши.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/w3s0no87kc9l1yw/%2186841618.jpg)


End file.
